Skaus Dread Hymn
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 17 | AppID = Skaus | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = true | C2App = true | Name = Skaus Dread Hymn | AKA = Skaus Devil | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Tiefling | Class = Warlock (Otherworldly Patron: The Fiend) | Age = 30 | Alignment = Chaotic Neutral | Languages = Common; Infernal; Qualith (read written only) | Status = Alive | Place = Phandalin | Family = | Connections = The Hooded Woman (Patron contact) Halia Thornton (Zhentarim contact) Ardaluce Argith | Stats = true | Level = 5 | Abilities = true | HP = 38 | AC = 13 | DC = 14 | Str = 12 | Dex = 13 | Con = 15 | Int = 11 | Wis = 8 | Cha = 16 }} Skaus Dread Hymn is a tiefling warlock and a member of Plan B. He is played by Cam. Description Appearance Skaus is a tall tiefling, standing at 6 feet 2 inches tall and weighing in around 200 pounds. He has medium-length, black hair in the center of his head only, positioned between his horns. The color of his skin is a crimson red. An elaborate scar adorns his left hand, which he claims is a mark left by his unknown warlock patron. Personality Skaus demonstrates certain levels of apathy towards most things, and enjoys watching the chaos unravel. He has no issues with criminal activity, and has been known to partake of strong drink. Background Skaus has not shared much of his past before becoming a warlock. It is known that he was in a "tough spot" and The Hooded Woman appeared to him and offered him a solution to his problems. While her solution provided him with magical abilities, he is now beholden to her and must comply with whatever she asks. Relationships The Hooded Woman It was she who facilitated the initiation of the pact between Skaus and his unknown patron. When Skaus has asked her her name, she has replied, "Also unimportant." This is how Skaus now refers to her. The Hooded Woman has demonstrated significant power and control over Skaus' warlock ability. After Skaus failed to acquire significant information from the drow warlock Ardaluce Argith, the Hooded Woman grasped his throat and removed his ability to cast spells for a time. Mehgrin Skaus and Mehgrin were diametrically opposed, disagreeing on most things, and regularly bickering and arguing. Skaus often saw Mehgrin's actions as indicators of double standards, while Mehgrin believed Skaus stood for nothing and, therefore, was nothing. Halia Thornton While Skaus' relationship with Halia Thornton has thus far appeared to be simply professional, Skaus claims it has evolved into much more and that the two are passionately involved. His companions have their strong doubts as to whether this is true. Character Information Quests Skaus' main motivation at the moment is to learn more about his patron, and whether or not his pact is one he can (and should) somehow wiggle free from. Notable Items Current Items * Circlet of Blasting * Ring of Mind Shielding (gifted to the party by the sage Aladair) * Staff of Decay (taken from Hamun Kost after his defeat) Abilities Tiefling Abilities * Darkvision * Hellfire * Hellish Resistance Feats * Spell Sniper Warlock Abilities Class Features * Eldritch Invocations ** Eldritch Sight ** Mask of Many Faces ** One with Shadows * Expanded Spell List * Otherworldly Patron: The Fiend ** Dark One's Blessing * Pact Boon (Pact of the Chain) * Pact Magic Warlock Spells As a 5th-level warlock, Skaus knows 3 cantrips and 6 spells. He also knows a number of other spells granted by his Hellfire racial trait, as well as his Eldritch Invocations and Pact Boon class features. Cantrips * Eldritch Blast * Hellish Rebuke * Infestation * Mage Hand * Ray of Frost * Thaumaturgy 1st-level * Burning Hands * Detect Magic * Disguise Self * Find Familiar 2nd-level * Cloud of Daggers * Darkness * Misty Step * Suggestion 3rd-level * Fireball * Summon Lesser Demons